Volkov Calendar
The Volkov Calendar is the main and most widely used calendar format within the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. It is sometimes referred to as the Voshan Calendar, as it is based around the movements of the celestial bodies of the Vosha System, and the Vodkaslavian Calendar, as it is used solely by the nation of Vodkaslavia. The Volkov Calendar got its name from its creator, Leontiy Timur Volkov, who created and introduced the calendar in Juyan 7,202 B.O. This Calendar is set up so the weeks coincide with the phases of Vodkamaines (the first moon) and Vodkanda (the second moon). Vodkamaines has a period of ten (10) days, which align to half the cycle equaling one week (five days). Vodkanda has a period of thirty (30) days, which align to half the cycle equaling one month (15 days or 3 weeks). Each day lasts twenty-four (24) hours. Months and Holidays The Volkov Calendar is a Lunar-Solar Calendar with three-hundred-and-fifty (350) days, all contained in twenty-four (24) months with fifteen (15) days per month, along with two of those months only containing ten (10) days. Sadif Sadif 1: New Year's Day New Year's Day falls on Sadif 1 and marks the start of a new year according to the Vodkaslavian Calendar. It marks the end of New Year's Eve celebrations in the United Socialist States and gives many Vodkaslavians a chance to remember the previous year. Sadif 10: Winter Break Ends During Pre-Olsteam Era, Vodkaslavia used to shut down during Ironfe 10 through Sadif 10. All Businesses would close except Restaurants, Grocery Stores, and Suppliers. All Government Institutions would close except Emergency Services. Now, Winter Break is solely used by the Government, though some businesses still partake, albeit few. This day marks the end of this break, allowing Business and Institutions to return to normal operations the next day. Sadif 14: Leaders' Day Leader's Day is a day to commemorate past Dictators and Chancellors. It is speculated that this day was chosen for it being Artyomivich Ion's birthday, although no records survived of his birthday, thus leaving it to speculation. Gropi Gropi 1: Kiojon Day It is a festival of romantic love and many people give cards, letters, flowers or presents to their spouse or partner. They may also arrange a romantic meal in a restaurant or night in a hotel. Gropi 15: Parker Day TEXT HERE Mans No Federal Holidays during this Month. Liaks Liaks 1: Spring Begins The season of Spring begins on this day. Liaks 11-15: Science Week This week celebrates all the past and present scientists and their contributions to society. Typically schools will host their science fairs this week to celebrate. Quan Quan 11-15: Vodka Amity Week Week authorized by the Vodka Amity church to celebrate, pray, and relax. Many religious organizations, state organizations, and general companies will shut down during this week. Soul Soul 11-15: World Appreciation Week This week celebrates the world and gives rise to environmental demonstrations during the course of the week. Soul 15: Soul Equinox TEXT HERE Zanta Zanta 1: Zanta Equinox TEXT HERE Zanta 9: Mother's Day TEXT HERE Eans Eans 1: Eans One TEXT HERE Eans 9: Father's Day TEXT HERE Eans 13: Tax Day Many Vodkaslavian residents mark Tax Day as the deadline to file their income tax details to the Ministry of Economics (MoE). The date is usually on or around Eans 13. However, this deadline may be extended to accommodate local holidays or extreme weather conditions. Posisena Posisena 2: Remembrance Day Remembrance Day is observed on the first Xenav of Posisena. It commemorates all men and women who have died in military service for Vodkaslavia. Many people visit cemeteries and memorials on Remembrance Day, and it is traditionally seen as the end of the Spring season. Posisena 10: Corbridge Ion Many Korsortons celebrate Jesus Korsor's ascension on Corbridge Ion. Many churches hold special services on Corbridge Ion, which celebrate Jesus Korsor's resurrection after his crucifixion. Many people also decorate eggs. These can be hard boiled eggs that can be eaten later, but may also be model eggs made of plastic, chocolate, candy or other materials. Posisena 11: Corbridge Kilon Many Korsortons celebrate Jesus Korsor's resurrection on Corbridge Kilon. Typically just a continuation of the traditions on Ion. Some states and districts have it as a local holiday, though it is not an official Federal holiday. Juyan Juyan 1: Summer Begins TEXT HERE Juyan 15: Summer Break Begins TEXT HERE Fankeo Fankeo 2: Students' Festival TEXT HERE Habioman Habioman 6: Hunter's Day TEXT HERE Dencab Dencab is the first of the two shorter months. No Federal Holidays during this Month. Rabinam Rabinam 9 : Salute Day Salute Day is intended to honor and thank all military personnel who served Vodkaslavia in all wars, particularly living veterans. It is marked by parades and church services and in many places the Vodkaslavian flag is hung at half mast. A period of silence lasting two minutes may be held at 11:00 AM. Rabinam 15: Great Victory Day TEXT HERE Rabinam 15: Summer Break Ends TEXT HERE Verov Verov 1: Start of Empire's End TEXT HERE Verov 8: Union Day TEXT HERE Verov 8: Independence Day TEXT HERE Verov 9: End of Empire's End TEXT HERE Asveb Asveb 1: Autumn Begins TEXT HERE Unkim Unkim 6-10: Harvest's Festival TEXT HERE Sasfid Sasfid 10: Empire's Capture TEXT HERE Sasfid 15: Sasfid Equinox TEXT HERE Past Past 1: Past Equinox TEXT HERE Past 6: Labor Day TEXT HERE Wenaquen Wenaquen is the second of the two shorter months. No Federal Holidays during this Month. Anpern Anpern 1: First Day TEXT HERE Anpern 15: Fifteenth Day TEXT HERE Sadeda Sadeda 1: Winter Begins The first day of the Winter Season. Ironfe Ironfe 1: Loltia Day TEXT HERE Ironfe 10: Winter Break Begins TEXT HERE Ironfe 14: Ehtermis Eve The day before Ehtermis. Ironfe 15: Ehtermis Day An annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus as a religious and cultural celebration. Begins the onset of the Advent Season. Similar to the Earthian Christmas. Iss Iss 8: Nationalist Day A holiday that first started after the Olsteamian Rule period, it was created as a time to celebrate Vodkaslavia and all it is, in all respects such as culturally, politically, economically, etc., as Olsteam proved that even great things can come to a grinding halt. Iss 12: Advent Ends The final day of the twelve days of the Advent Season. Iss 15: Year's End Year's End, which is on Iss 15, is the last day of the year in Vodkaslavia. It is a major social observance and many parties are held, particularly in the evening. Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Culture Category:Calendar